


Cute

by Heronfem



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Collars, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kitty Ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: In which Cassandra and her half-her-age husband are cute, Cassandra gets a collar, and Max gets kitty ears in a round about way.





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina/gifts).



> Max Trevelyan is the same Max Trevelyan as "Age Before Beauty". The only thing you need to know is that he's twenty to Cassandra's forty, a mage, and they're both dorks in love.

“I brought you a gift,” Max said as Cassandra settled on the bed, freed from her armor and lazing on the soft sheets. Max, similarly un-attaired, climbed onto the bed with a little bag. Cassandra smiled at him, indulgent, and he bent down to kiss her quickly before sitting back up and digging in the bag. He looked excited, as he often did after their excursions to Val Royeaux. Denerim was better for the gear they both liked, but Val Royeaux was closer and Max loved shopping more than even Vivienne. The novelty had yet to wear off.

He triumphantly pulled out a cheery red collar out of the bag, and handed it over. A little silver bell hung from it, and Cassandra raised an eyebrow. 

“A collar? It looks meant for a cat.”

“I'll buckle it for you.”

Cassandra rolled her eyes but indulged him, letting him buckle it down and press soft kisses over her neck and shoulders before sitting back with a bright smile.

“I must admit, it is quite a well made thing,” Cassandra said, touching the leather. It was butter soft, and had tiny heart studs on it much like those on her armor. The little bell jingled cheerfully, and Max looked utterly entranced. “I did not expect to like something like this so much. I mean, I _do_ like the leather, as you know, but the bell is new.”

“You look lovely,” he insisted, beaming at her. “You know, love... there are ears that go with it.”

Cassandra's eyes went wide, her cheeks flushing. “But why?”

Max reached over, fishing them out of the bag and holding them out with a grin. “I thought they were cute.”

“I,” Cassandra said with great dignity as she took them from him and eyed them suspiciously, “am not _cute_.” They were soft suede, like real cat ears, in a brown leather almost the same color as her hair. They were on a thin, stiff band, and most easily described as “perky”. She turned them over in her hands, glancing at Max. He was sprawled on his stomach, grinning up at her. She sighed. “Why do you want me to be a cat?”

Max shook his head, still smiling. “I don't want you to be a cat. I mean, if _you_ want to be a cat that would be fine, but I just thought it would be cute. And they were on sale!”

Cassandra smiled fondly at him, and with yet another sigh carefully slid the band onto her head. Max looked like he might melt, beaming.

“You are so _cute_ ,” he crooned, sitting up and climbing onto her lap. She caught him by the hips, overwhelmed with fondness for him. He caught a finger in her collar and tipped her face up to his, kissing her slowly. Cassandra sighed into his lips, rubbing her thumbs soothingly over his hipbones. He squirmed a little before nosing at her, pulling back to look her over again.

Cassandra reached up with one hand, touching the soft ears. “You really like them?”

“I like them on you,” he said, reaching around her to scratch at her scalp. “I like you in that collar even more.”

Cassandra felt heat flush up her cheeks. “It is very nice.”

Max leaned down, kissing her neck above the strip of leather. “I'll get you a different one, one you can wear over your gorget. How does that sound?”

Cassandra kissed him again, smiling as the bell rang. “I think I would like that. But not one with a bell.”

“No bell,” Max promised, resting his arms on her shoulders. “Just the bell in the bedroom.” His curls were cut short for once, no longer springing into his eyes like the week before, and his freckles were much more prominent with his tan. Cassandra couldn't quite help her smile at the difference between where he'd seen sun and where he hadn't. His belly was pale as a fish, his arms and hands much darker.

“We should get you sun protection,” Cassandra teased, and he groaned, smiling as he looked himself over.

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said, admiring his arms. “But at least now we know what I look like when I actually get to see enough sunlight.”

“Very true.” She pulled him down for another slow kiss, and Max pressed against her. She lowered them both down so that Max straddled her properly, and he reached up to tug at the collar.

“This is a good look on you, love.”

She smiled, then reached up to pluck the ears off and placed them on Max. Max looked surprised, and Cassandra chuckled. “I admit that I can see the appeal. You are quite cute.”

Max laughed, and let her roll him over to kiss him, the bell ringing cheerily.


End file.
